


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by sherlylovesbees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Greaser Sherlock, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, John is 18, Johnlock - Freeform, Late 1940s, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possible smut, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenagers, sherlock is younger than John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylovesbees/pseuds/sherlylovesbees
Summary: A greaserlock fic set in America where John is a varsity football player from an abuse household and Sherlock is a well off greaser. While John becomes Sherlock's tutor, a relationship that is more than platonic blossoms between them. But in the late 1940s to early 1950s, being a homosexual is frowned upon and Sherlock and John must keep this secret from everyone they know.





	1. January 7, 1948

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is like my fourth fic (third series) and I'm hoping I can keep the motivation to finish this one. The setting is Oklahoma City in America just because it fits better with the whole “greaser” setting. I’m also American so it’s easier to write with the characters living in a place I’m familiar with. Also, I know that Anderson’s first name is “Philip” but that just sounds a bit odd so for the sake of this fic, let’s all just pretend his first name is Anderson. Also there’s a small doctor who reference in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

 

                Sherlock leaned against the brick of Mount St. Mary and took a long drag of his cigarette. Approximately 5 more minutes, he deduced, until Mycroft would be trudging out of the school. This was Sherlock’s tenth offense this month, and he knew that this would be the last straw. It wasn’t as if it really mattered. St. Mary was full of squares who did nothing but study and pray to God, who in his opinion, was a ludicrous fantasy designed to provide a career opportunity for the family idiot. He tilted his head back and blew the smoke out of his mouth, watching the fumes linger in the air. It was then that he heard the notorious bickering of his older brother, Mycroft coming from the stairs of the school. Sherlock put out his cigarette and went to meet his brother at the end of the stairwell.

                “Seriously, Sherlock. One more year. Not even that! You couldn’t make it _less than_ a year without getting expelled?”

                “I hardly see how it was my fault” This earned a smile from his older brother. But one that was so fake you could practically smell it.

                “Of course, you don’t dear brother. You never do.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. It felt like Mycroft was more of a parent than his own were.

                “So, what are you gunna do now? Send me to boarding school?”

                “I hardly see what the point of all that trouble if you’re just going to get kicked out of that one as well.”

                “Then where will I go to school, I take it dropping out isn’t an option.”  
                “No, Sherlock it’s not. You have too much potential for that,” Sherlock scoffed at the word “potential.” That’s all that his teachers have ever said that was good about him. “doesn’t follow the rules but has an impressive amount of potential.” “Hard to maintain, extremely wreck less but has potential for great things.” The sound of that word made Sherlock cringe and brought near physical pain.

                “Anyways,” Mycroft started again, trying not to roll his eyes at his brother’s insanely irritating rudeness. “You’re going to John Marshall.” At that Sherlock perked up a bit. John Marshall was the school that all his friends went to: Greg, Molly, Irene, Anderson, Jim, Sebastian, and Victor. Well, he’s obviously using the term “friends” a bit loosely for a few of them. His only true friend of the bunch was Greg, but he always hung around the rest so Sherlock did too.

                “Hmm, so finally giving up and sending me to public school, are you?” Sherlock asked as he placed his shades over his eyes, earning an eyeroll from his brother.

                “Sherlock, we’re very well off, but we can’t keep wasting money for you to just keep getting kicked out of school. The standards for public schools are, fortunately for you, much lower as there’s more than just a few who act up. You won’t be as quickly reprimanded for your stunts there.”

                “Whatever,” Sherlock mumbled as he stepped into Mycroft’s Buick Roadmaster. “How much longer am I going to be on punishment for? I don’t want people to see me ridin’ around with a G-man all the time. It makes em’ not wanna hang out with me.”

                “I’m sure that’s not the only reason they don’t want to hang out with you, Sherlock. And your Car is at the shop. Greg called earlier and said he was finished fixing it up.” Sherlock smiled at that. He had missed Cherry, his hot red Cadillac Convertible Coup. It made him all the talk of those around him. He even got a few babes with it. Not that he had ever acted on these opportunities with girls. Maybe one day, but something just didn’t feel right. He couldn’t name it but he just couldn’t see himself with a woman. He couldn’t see himself with anyone, really. Not that he needed anyone. Relationships brought nothing but pain in the end, and Sherlock didn’t have time for that. Mycroft and Sherlock spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Sherlock didn’t have much to say and he suspected Mycroft was rather annoyed with him. Time passed and soon Sherlock found himself at the shop that Greg and his father worked at together. Sherlock was basically out of the car door before Mycroft had even stopped the it.

                “Hey! Be careful!” Mycroft scolded, but Sherlock was no longer listening.  
                “See ya later Mycroft!” He called as he sprinted towards the garage. By time he got to the entrance Greg had spotted Sherlock and was walking towards him.

                “How’s it hanging Sherlock?” Greg asked as he offered his fist to Sherlock’s

                “Ah, ya know. Same old, same old. Got expelled again.” Sherlock said as he walked into the garage.

                “What, again? You really are a bad boy.” A feminine voice called from behind Sherlock’s Cadillac.

                “Well you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you Irene?” Sherlock retorted as he stepped closer to her. This earned a laugh from Irene as she went to hug Sherlock. She was dressed in a leather jacket, a black shirt, and the tightest capris Sherlock had ever seen. All accented with bright red heels complemented by her lipstick of the same color.

                “I missed you.”

                “Did you now? Only been gone for a week.”  
                “A week too long. Irene said, stepping closer so that her breasts were touching Sherlock’s chest. “Wanna hang sometime? We can go to the diner.” Before Sherlock responded he was interrupted by Greg uncomfortably clearing his throat.

                “You two gunna flirt all day?”

                “Why don’t you cut the gas Greg?”

                “Whatever, just trying to get my money.” Greg said, throwing his hands up in defense.

                “You’re right.” Sherlock said, stepping away from Irene in spite of her protest. He walked over to Cherry and placed his hands on the hood. “She looks good Greg.” Sherlock said, walking around to inspect the rest of the car. The coat glistened majestically and the white seats showed a contrast from the hot red on the outside. Sherlock rather enjoyed his car, but the only downfall was the lack of a hood. He had first gotten the car from his mother as a gift for his seventeenth birthday. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the fee.

                “Nah, don’t worry about it man.”

                “But you said-“

                “I _said_ don’t worry about it. Just yankin’ your chain.” Greg said, pulling off the gloves from his hands and placing them in the waste basket. “The rest of the gang are down at The Spot. Wanna go?”

                “Why not, beats being home with my family,” Sherlock said, pulling the keys out of his pocket to get the car out of the garage, Lestrade getting in the back. “Ya coming Irene?” Sherlock said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and seductively blew the smoke in the air.

                “Is there any other way to go Daddy-O?” She asked, smiling at Sherlock as she opened the door to get in the passenger’s side, Sherlock placing his arm around Irene’s shoulder as he started the car.

                Hmmmm, listen to her go,” Sherlock said, closing his eyes with a smile on his lips. He turned around to face Greg in the back seat, “thanks again, Greg.”

                “No problem, now are we going or not?” Greg said, shifting impatiently in the seat. With that Sherlock quickly put the car in gear and was on the road in no time.

 

-

 

It was 7:00 and the sun was starting to go down. The car ride had taken roughly twenty minutes, it usually takes ten but they had stopped off at Molly’s house to go get her before reaching their destination. Sherlock thought it was the least he could do since he had gotten a free fix-up from Greg. Unfortunately, he was now paying the price. As he turned around to the back seat, he was met with a rather revolting scene of Greg with his tongue halfway down Molly’s throat.

                “Oh for goodness sakes Greg, if you wanna play backseat bingo do it in your own car.  I just got my seats cleaned.” With that, Greg and Molly quickly broke up, leaving a flushed Molly and a rather smug looking Greg. Molly wasn’t actually a greaser like the rest of them, more of a regular gal if you asked Sherlock. She was nearly the polar opposite of most girls in their group. She had brown, hair that hung down to her shoulders rather than the buns usually held up with bandannas like the rest of them. Her long skirts and sweaters modestly covering her up while Irene’s pants usually left boys staring after her. But Greg liked her a lot and she never caused trouble with anyone so there was no reason to really be objected to her hanging with them.

                All four of them got out of Sherlock’s Cadillac and headed towards The Spot. The Spot was really a place Sherlock and Greg had found a couple years back. It was secluded and completely closed off. There was a lake and various trees surrounding it that kept them hidden. Sherlock knew that a few guys would come out here for _other_ activities, but he thought it best not to spread that about. They all made it closer to where everyone was sitting. They were on the ground and most of them were smoking, the girls a little farther away talking and giggling in a circle. Sherlock really wanted to swim, but he knew it was too cold for that. Greg walked over to Molly and gave her a peck on the cheek before catching up with Sherlock. Sherlock looked as Irene walked over to where Kate, Janine, and Molly were sitting. Irene walked flawlessly with heels. Here arms swinging effortlessly as she strutted over to the girls. She was very attractive, Sherlock had to admit that, but he didn’t really think him and Irene were that compatible. Sure, they exchanged flirtatious conversation, but Sherlock saw them as just friends. He knew that this wasn’t the way Irene felt, but he liked the way things were between them even if there was a bit of tension.

                “Why don’t you two just bang already?” Greg said, nudging Sherlock with his elbow while mockingly wiggling his eyebrows at him.

                “Oh, you know how it is Greg,” Sherlock started, taking a pull of his cigarette before blowing it out and continuing. “Gotta keep them wanting more. If you give it all to em’ at once there’s nothing to look forward to.” This earned a soft chuckle from Greg as they went and sat on the grass with the rest of the guys.

                “How’s it hanging?” Jim asked, laying up from his position next to Sebastian.

                “Going good, Sherlock got expelled again,” Greg said, sharing a smile with Sherlock.

                “Damn man, again?” Sebastian asked, taking the cigarette from Jim and taking a long drag from it.

                “Yeah, again.” Sherlock said, rubbing his neck. “But the good news is I’m going to John Marshall.”

                “Aw that’s great man!” Sebastian said, blowing out the cigarette before handing it back to Jim.

                “Yeah, you’ll be with us more.” Jim replied.

                “I know right? I start Monday.”

                “Aw, that’s no fair,” Sebastian whined. “Why do you get two days off while we have to go?”

                “I don’t see why you’re complaining, Seb, you rarely do anything anyways.” Jim retorted, smiling at himself as he laid back down on the grass.

                “Shut up,”

                “Make me.”

                “Alright, that’s enough boys.” Greg said, sitting up and leaning forward just a bit, “now who brought the beer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! How well people respond to this one is what's going to dictate how frequent my posting of new chapters will be. I'm hoping to be able to post weekly or twice a week which will switch to bi-weekly once I start school again. This fic is a bit short so I'll post the next chapter soon as I broke up the first and second into two. Anyways, If you saw any mistakes or would like to correct me on any technical details, please let me know!  
> \- TL


	2. January 12, 1948

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's first day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy second chapter! Okay so I’ve only experienced high school in the 21st century so I don’t know if the school system is an accurate portrayal of the 1940’s but it’s a small detail. I hope you guys are liking the fic so far! If you notice anything or would like to correct something I missed, please let me know!

 

Sherlock grimaced as he looked at the weather outside. It was pouring, which meant that he wouldn’t be able to drive his car, and his hair would get wet. Sherlock sluggishly got dressed, doing his hair into his signature pompadour before pulling on his leather jacket and heading out the door.

“Now you stop right there, young man!” At that Sherlock froze and regrettably turned around to face his mother.

“What is it mom? I’m gunna be late!”

“Is that anyway for you to speak to your mother young man?” Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was practically a man for goodness sake, he didn’t deserve this type of treatment.

“Now you listen here, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, this is the last time I’m enrolling you into another school. So unless you want a leather belt on your backside you’ll _behave_ ” Sherlock signed and rolled his eyes once again.

“Fine, whatever you say mom.”

“I’m serious Sherlock. I love you, but I can’t keep doing this” She said, her voice reaching a slightly more timid tone than before.

“I know mom, I’m sorry.”

“You better be boy, now get on to school” His mother said, patting his backside lovingly as Sherlock swiftly glided out of the door. “Now Sherlock, you know what you forgot don’t you?” Sherlock rolled his eyes again as he trudged his way back into his house and planted a kiss on his mother’s cheek.

“Love you mom,”  
“You too. See you later love.” And with that he was out the door. Sherlock quickly grabbed the helmet of his motorcycle and revved it up. With no more than a minute, he was already on the highway on his way to school.

 

-

 

Sherlock pulled into the parking lot and parked his motorcycle. He removed his helmet, raking his hands in his hair in an attempt to fix whatever damage the helmet had caused. Sherlock looked around and quickly spotted Greg and his other friends. As he walked over to them, he received numerous catcalls from the girls leaning against cars watching him pass by.

“Sherlock!” Irene called, waving her hand to get his attention. Sherlock started towards her, smiling as he got closer.

“How’s it hanging, Doll?”

“Oh, you know, just the usual. Nothing special.”

“No, of course not.” Sherlock said, placing his arm around Irene as they made his way towards Molly and Lestrade.

"Wow, Sherlock. Been here for 10 minutes and you’re already killing it with the babes.” Greg said, earning a slightly annoyed look from Molly. Sherlock laughed.

“Yeah well…” Sherlock started, observing the students in the parking lot. He took out a cigarette and a lighter from his left pocket. He quickly lit the stick and took a drag. He unhinged his mouth, stared up at the sky and let out an almost tangible cloud of smoke out. He went in for another pull, but the cigarette was quickly plucked out of his pale, nimble fingers. Irene grabbed hold of the cigarette and took a long drag, maintaining eye contact with the tall young man. She then proceeded to point her head upwards, so that her pale neck was showing and exhale, her eyes fixed on Sherlock the whole time. They stayed like that for a while- looking into each other’s eyes until they both heard an abrupt clearing of a throat from Greg.

“You two wanna get a room?”

“Shut up, Greg” Sherlock said. He was being defensive but he still broke eye contact and moved away from Irene.

“I’m just saying… I’ve never seen smoking be so erotic before.”

“Yeah Greg, shut up.” Irene snapped. Giving the cigarette back to Sherlock.

“School will be starting soon,” Molly said, staring at her watch. “We better get going.” She followed up, more to Greg than anyone else.

“Yeah ok Baby. What’s your first class, Sherlock?”

“Um… American History.”

“Cool Man! We all have it first period too. We can walk together then.”

“You better hurry. Looks like your girl has already left,” Sherlock laughed, Greg turned and Molly was already halfway to the school building.

“Molly, doll wait up!” Greg called, running after her. He eventually caught up and scooped Molly into his arms, twirling her once before letting her down and kissing her. He took her hand and began walking into the school together.

Sherlock hopped off the side of Greg’s Lincoln Cosmopolitan and started to follow the couple. ”Ya coming Irene?”

“Nah, I’ll catch up with y’all later.” She said catching the eye of her friend Kate and walking towards her.

“Alright,” Sherlock replied, and in no more than a couple seconds he was by Greg’s side strolling into John Marshall.

 

_

It was third period- Chemistry. Sherlock loved Chemistry, but never payed enough attention for that to reflect on his report card. He walked into the room and took a seat near the back, winking at one of the girls that he had caught staring at him. The room was old and dirty, dust collecting around the books and tables as well as other pieces of lab equipment. The teacher was in front of the blackboard. His area was made up of a sink and a few other supplies. He looked around, everyone was sitting in groups of two (except Sherlock of course). He just sat at the back and looked around, admittedly eager for the bell to ring and class to start. A few moments later and Sherlock was startled out of his thoughts by a booming voice in front of him.

“Sherlock Holmes?” Sherlock looked up, slightly annoyed for being brought out of his thoughts so suddenly. He turned to meet the eyes of a man that could be no more than five feet. He had a short, chubby body and glasses as well as a bright face. He straightened his glasses before peering up at Sherlock, awaiting his attention.

“Yeah?”

“I’m Mr. Stamford, and that will be Yes _sir_. I’m not one for impoliteness so you will give me respect just like you would your mother is that understood?”

“Yes _sir_ I understand.” Sherlock responded. Practically spitting the word sir.

“Good. It has come to my attention from your previous school that you were practically failing Chemistry. I know you’re a bright student Sherlock, but you have a really low work ethic. Here at John Marshall we take academics very seriously. We know you’re brilliant Sherlock. Your other grades show that, but in here you can’t just not pay attention and think you will pass. So, in an attempt to pull up your grade in this class, I’m assigning you a tutor. Sherlock Holmes meet John Watson.”

From behind the teacher a student stepped out. He was small but outlines from muscles were obvious from underneath his sweater.  He had tan skin and blonde hair. It wasn’t exactly dirty blonde but darker strands were visible. He smiled a closed mouth smile while offering his hand to Sherlock.

“Nice to meet you.” Sherlock didn’t know why, but before he thought anything of it, he brought his hand to John’s. Enclosing the smaller tan hand with his large pale one. Their hands fitted perfectly. His covering most of the smaller students. He forced himself to tune back into reality, realizing now he was more holding John’s hand than shaking it.

“Uh, you too.”

“Great.” Mr. Stamford said, his smile wide, reaching his eyes and causing his crow’s feet to become more visible. “I hope to see your grade improve, Holmes.” And with that the man turned his back and walked away.

“I know, he’s kind of old right?” John said, taking the stool to the right of Sherlock’s. From where John was, Sherlock could faintly smell him. He smelled like pine and just the smallest hint of alcohol.

“Hm… I suppose.” Sherlock said. Staring over John once more. Before withdrawing his gaze, he met eyes with him. They only held the gaze for no more than five seconds before the bell rang, shaking them both out of whatever that was.

“All right class, pull out your notebooks, and get ready for lecture,” The teacher said, straightening his tie before turning his back to the class to begin writing notes on the blackboard.

In spite of what his teacher had just told him, Sherlock felt himself drifting off again. Giving more attention to the small doodle on his paper than the actual lesson. He didn’t really know what he was drawing until the very last minute. He drew the grim face of his subject and an eyepatch on the left eye. He was about to draw the hat when he felt the back of John’s hand brush against his. Sherlock looked over to see that John was diligently taking notes, unlike him.

John treated today like any other day in class, as soon as Mr. Stamford got to the front of class, he started lecture, and John diligently snapped open his notebook and took notes. John was a very diligent note taker. He sort of had to be. If not for his good grades, he would be kicked off of the football team (which would be a problem seeing as he is the varsity captain). John turned the page and began writing again, only to be stopped by Sherlock’s pale hand brushing against his. Until now, John had done a pretty good job not noticing his table partner. He didn’t know why, but there was something about Sherlock that he found himself drawn to. He couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was though. He just felt he wanted to be around him. _Pull yourself together Watson_. John told himself. He realized at that moment that he had stopped writing and was now staring down at his hand. He attempted a gaze up at Sherlock and was met with his piercing eyes. _Jesus Christ why are his eyes so blue?_

 _Jesus Christ why are his eyes so beautiful?_ Sherlock thought. And then mentally kicked himself for using the word beautiful. He started blinking rapidly and turned his head back to the sketch he was doing. At this point, the drawing had taken the form of a man, holding a sword and currently commandeering a ship. He was about to put more detail into the clothing when the bell rung. He immediately closed up his belongings and made his way for the door. He was just out when he felt a grip on his upper arm. He turned around to yell at whoever touched him when he was met face to face with John.

“Uh,” John started, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. _That’s interesting_ , Sherlock thought, _men don’t usually blush that much. Especially ones like John._

“Yes?” Sherlock asked, turning his head in a _what-the-fuck-do-you-want_ manner.

“Oh um, well I’m your Tutor so…” John trailed off, hoping Sherlock was getting the point so he could shut his mouth. Sherlock blinked rapidly, bringing his eyebrows together which showed a faint dent in between them. Suddenly something clicked, and he raised his eyebrows indicating his epiphany.

“Oh… you want to set up a time for tutorin?” Sherlock asked, starting to walk again to his locker. John had to walk fast to catch up and was breathing a little heavier than usual as he met up once again with the taller teen.

“Um, yeah exactly.” John said between breaths “should we go to your house or-“

“No,” Sherlock said, images of his overbearing mother flooding into his head. She’d probably be all over John, a young, hardy Jock with a cute face. “How about we just meet up at the library?”

 John let out a sigh of relief. His dad was still living with them and he had gotten worse than ever. There wasn’t a moment were the man was ever sober anymore. Bringing a pretty-boy like Sherlock home would just rouse the already forming suspicion that John was a queer. Not that he was, well at least John never acted upon these feelings. And he never intended too. Being who he truly was would be too messy, and something he just didn’t want to deal with. He was on the Varsity football team and was already getting offered full rides from many colleges, he had a lot going for him.

“Alright then.” Sherlock replied, “I’ll meet you there after school.” With that Sherlock finished putting his books in his locker and went to meet up with his friends, leaving John in the middle of the hallway by himself.

-

“There he is, the man of the hour” Jim said, using his left arm to wrap it around Sebastian’s shoulders in order to bring him closer and make room for Sherlock. Sherlock responded with a smile before sitting next to Sebastian.

“So, was that John Watson that I saw you talking to?” Irene asked from across the booth, resting her head on her hands and looking quizzically at the taller teen in front of her.

“Yeah, why does it matter?”

“No reason,” Irene said trailing off, “It’s just that he’s the most popular guy at school, and you’re the most talked about as of today. Rumors are already spreading.”

“Jesus fuck you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Sherlock said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Of course I am,” She said, running her leg against Sherlock’s.

“That’s not funny Irene,” Sherlock scolded, furrowing his eyebrows and pretending to be angry with her.

“Really because I think it’s _hilarious,_ ” She responded, punctuating her last word by running her leg further up Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock stared Irene in a questioning manner, getting annoyed as Irene taunted him by moving her leg so that it was more near his thigh than his foot. Sherlock shot a cold look of pure annoyance to Irene before shifting in his seat, not yet moving her foot himself as he was hoping she would do that herself.

“Um… Jim said,” Looking at Sebastian to make sure he was witnessing the same thing. Jim shrugged his shoulders. “John Watson? He’s a big shot around here.”

“Really? “ Sherlock said, unable to concentrate with Irene’s foot getting dangerously close to his crotch.

“Yeah, he’s been the talk of the school since he became Varsity captain, which was about two years ago.” The more they dived deep into the conversation of the football player, the more he got engrossed into it and eventually began to ignore Irene’s advancements altogether.

“Anything else you can tell me about this ‘John Watson?’ He’s supposed to be my tutor for chemistry.” He asked, moving Irene’s foot so that it was now on the ground.

“Uh yeah. He’s basically perfect.” Sebastian said, smiling at the way he saw the slight intrigue in Sherlock’s eyes.

“Does he have a girlfriend?” Sherlock asked, a little too quickly, earning a sly smirk from Irene. “Uh, he just looks like he gets a lot of girls,” Sherlock said, trying to cover up. Sebastian looked at Jim, pushing his eyebrows together signifying that he didn’t know the answer.

“No, I don’t think so,” Jim said for Sebastian. “He’s in my advanced literature class, I think he’s more worried about grades than gals. If his near four-point GPA has anything to say about it.”

“ _Four points?”_ Sherlock asked, he guessed he really was lucky to have gotten him.

-

“So, does he have a girlfriend?” John asked Molly, slightly blushing at Molly’s smile to that question. “Uh, he just looks like a guy that gets a lot of girls.” He said, trying to cover up.

“Um no, not that I know of.” Molly said, taking a piece of John’s sandwich before giving it back to him.

“Oh, okay.” John sat on the bench looking at his feet for a moment before turning back to molly. “ _Are you sure?”_

“Why, you gunna ask him on a date?” Molly asked playfully as she nudged his ribs with her elbow.

“ _No.”_ John said, trying to hide his embarrassment with his sandwich.

“Aww, you have a crush on him, don’t you?” Molly asked, smiling up at the boy.

“No…” John trailed off. Molly raised her eyebrows, making an _I don’t believe you_ face at John. “Okay, maybe a little one. But it’s more of his looks than his personality. I just met him today.”

“mmmhmmm” Molly said, leaning back and looking at the now sunny sky, “I mean I can’t blame you. He’s tall, his face looks like he’s chisled by the gods themselves, oh and you haven’t even seen the rest of him. One summer we all went swimming and must I say in a different life I may have tried to get with him.” John’s blush deepened as a half-naked Sherlock started to form in his head. “you better make me the bridesmaid at the wedding” she teased, earning a small shove from John.

John and Molly have known each other since they were in preschool. And other than his sister, she was the only one that knew about his proclivities. When he had told Molly, she hugged him and then said she had known since their eighth-grade sock hop, when he had paid more attention to Brandon Tears than her, who had _actually_ been his date. John spent most of his years after his sexual awakening feeling embarrassed or ashamed, but Molly and Harry had made John feel grounded. He felt his best when he was around them.

John sat up and grabbed Molly’s hand, “come on, speaking of _lovers,”_ he mused, “let’s go find Greg.” John and Greg weren’t very close. They really only socialized whenever Molly stayed behind to congratulate him after his games. He seemed like a nice guy though. Not really Molly’s type if you asked him. Not that John had anything against greasers, but he didn’t feel safe around them. That’s what puzzled him about Sherlock. He had heard the rumors, hell, the guy even looked like he could rough someone up with all the leather and his cold face. But when he talked to John, he didn’t seem that way. He seemed nice, smart, and caring. Even if he didn’t want people to see it, John certainly did. He thought it was cute.

John was pulled out of his thoughts by Molly’s persistent tugging on his hand. “Jesus John, you walk slower than my grandpa! Come on, they’re in the parking lot!” John felt a daunting motion sweep over him that started in the pit of his stomach. All of the greasers were hanging around some car that was playing some music that he had heard recently. They all looked so _intimidating,_ even the petit girl who was reapplying her lipstick with her hand mirror. _That’s_ when he saw him- John spotted him sitting on the side of the car with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. John almost stopped in his tracks and bolted towards the school if it wasn’t for the persistent female on the end of the rather hardy grip. Before they had gotten within earshot, Molly gave John an assuring look and walked up to the group.

“Hey doll!” Gregg called out, opening his arms for Molly as she walked over to kiss him, leaving John by himself. That’s how he stayed for about ten minutes, standing an awkward distance away from his only friend in the group when he felt someone staring at him from behind. Without a second thought, John whipped his head around and for a second was met with the same blue eyes as earlier.

Sherlock turned his head away and tried to prop up his collar to hide the blush steadily creeping up to his neck. _Shit_ he thought to himself. Sherlock had been stealing glances for the past ten minutes, he guessed it was only a moment of time before he got caught. He decided to go ahead and walk up to the blonde instead of letting them sit in awkwardness.

“Hey,” Sherlock said, walking over to John.

“Oh, hey Sherlock.” John replied, trying to cover up his surprise that he was actually talking to him. To be honest, John thought that he would only be Sherlock’s tutor. He didn’t think they would talk to each other at all other than that.

“You okay man? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sherlock said, resting his hand on John’s shoulder a moment before he saw the slight flinch in the shorter man. Sherlock quickly withdrew his hand, feeling a small twinge of guilt for overstepping his boundaries. Before Sherlock could apologize, he was interrupted by Anderson shouting at him.

“Hey Sherlock! You wanna walk to class with us? We’re already gunna be five minutes late, if we’re any later they won’t let us into class.”

“Oh actually I’m gunna stay. I have a free period.”  
“Me too.” John retorted, looking over at Sherlock before turning his head to look for Molly. She was already walking back towards John, getting really close to him before wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

“Are you okay to stay with Sherlock, John?” Molly asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” He assured Molly. Without another exchange between the two, Molly went to walk over to her boyfriend and wrap her arm around his waist.

“Where do you know Molly from?” Sherlock asked, taking a lighter out of his pocket to ignite the cigarette at his lips.

“Oh, childhood friend. We’re basically family.”  
“Really? For family she doesn’t ever bring you up.”  
“Maybe you just don’t listen,” John bit back, slightly offended by what Sherlock was implying.

“Don’t worry man, didn’t mean anything by it,” Sherlock retorted, holding his hands up defensively. “Why haven’t I seen you hangin’ with her before?”

“It is your first day, and I don’t usually talk to greasers.”

“ _Really? Don’t talk to greasers?”_ Sherlock teased, nudging his head near the school before starting to walk back.

“Oh, I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just you guys are kind of dangerous.”

“Hmmm,” Sherlock said, sitting down on a nearby bench while finishing his cigarette. “Then answer me this, Johnny boy, why are you talking to me?”  
Before John answered, he went and took the seat next to the taller boy. He stared at the clock. Sixth period was just about to end. It was really odd, it had seemed like he had only been talking to the greaser for no more than a few minutes. “I don’t really know to be honest, you kind of initiated the encounter.”  
“That’s true, well anyhow, don’t worry. I won’t bite,” Sherlock said, blowing his smoke as rings before turning back to the blonde, “unless you like that sort of thing.” John rolled his eyes and smiled before getting up from his seat.

“Yeah, no thanks. If I ever feel the urge to be bit I’ll make sure to find you,” he said before heading inside. Sherlock stared after him, crossing his legs and finishing the last of the cigarette with a smug look on his face.

“Anytime John, see you at 4:30.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed, I'm just really excited to start the next chapter and get my boys' friendship to actually develop. I'd also like to apologize for the appalling amount of dialogue. I'll try to be more descriptive in the future :) Thank you for reading!  
> TL


End file.
